<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imaginary Friend by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644537">Imaginary Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:36:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on Kijimi, Poe, who hasn’t met the Jedi Padawan Ben Solo before, connects with him via a mysterious Bond in the Force — and it forms a source of solace for them in a changing galaxy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Darkpilot Songbook</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imaginary Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinden/gifts">slinden</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben couldn’t say how he had gotten to this point when arguing with Taura Vela, but it was something that had at least attracted Uncle Luke’s attention — him, shouting at her while the Voice in his head egged him on. </p><p>It at least attracted Uncle Luke’s attention. </p><p>“That’s enough, Ben,” Luke said, once he reached Ben and Taura, too firmly, and Ben couldn’t help but feel like it was worse than “just” a rebuke, now that Ben really thought about it. It was a case of Luke’s eyes seeming to pierce right through him, analyzing him, seeming to pull all his weaknesses from his head right then and there. "You should know better than this. You’re eighteen.”</p><p>"Taura...” But Ben, somehow, couldn’t finish the sentence. What if Uncle Luke was right, somehow? What if he really was better than this, and...?</p><p>”She was wrong,” Luke said. “That’s obvious. But you’re not being any better. The position of a Jedi deserves more respect than you’re giving it.”</p><p>Ben froze. For a moment, he couldn’t think at all; it was like his thoughts were actually stammering, overcome with anger. And that voice from Snoke, egging Ben on. <em>Wring his neck...</em></p><p>He forced himself to take a deep breath, just in that moment. It felt like every step of the way was forcing it. </p><p>”Yes, Uncle.” Somehow, Ben swore that it was like he was having teeth pulled. </p><p>“Good. I recommend you reflect on this."</p><p>Tai gave him a sympathetic look even as Ben walked away. Even Voe, one of Ben’s harshest critics, looked a bit uncomfortable — of course, she didn’t like Taura either.</p><p>***</p><p>It was long after that incident that Ben couldn’t help but go back to his room, feeling, as ever, exhausted. It wasn’t just a physical feeling; Ben wasn’t going to lie. It was an emotional feeling, like somehow he wasn’t quite good enough. It was one of those feelings that plagued him, despite himself — one of those feelings that he didn’t quite want to admit out loud. Voe would most likely mistake him for confident. Truthfully? Ben was terrified. </p><p>He flopped on the bed in his room, feeling already tired — and it was then that he felt a gentle tug at his mind. Unfamiliar, but not really scary. It was something that didn’t feel like the voices ordinarily. Not really. </p><p>He sat up, reaching back over the...oh. It was some sort of link. Ben knew that much. </p><p><em>Who are you</em>? </p><p>A voice, warm, pretty to listen to. <em>Poe Dameron</em>. </p><p>Poe. Ben turned the name over in his mind. It sounded melodic, somehow. Sweet. Maybe a bit simple. </p><p>
  <em>What are you doing in my head?</em>
</p><p><em>No idea</em>. A beat. <em>Believe it or not, I have no idea about this Force stuff. Well, I did grow up around a Force tree...does that count?</em></p><p><em>Maybe. </em>Ben couldn’t really say if it counted. </p><p>
  <em>You seem a bit upset, kid. <br/></em>
</p><p><em>I’m eighteen</em>. </p><p><em>Right, </em>Poe said. <em>But yeah. Is everything okay?</em></p><p>Ben told him. Well, just enough. The way he told it, it was a case of Uncle Luke being a bit pushy. He didn’t tell him the rest, things like Uncle Luke not seeming to trust him in the slightest. Like he was being held back. </p><p><em>You want my advice, kid? I say that you shouldn’t take your uncle for granted. I mean, I took my dad for granted and you can guess what happened next. </em>A beat<em>. Don’t make my mistakes, kid. <br/></em></p><p>Ben supposed it was easy for Poe to say. After all, it wasn’t like Poe had high expectations on him. Of course, that was ridiculous; Ben had no idea why he’d run away from his dad. For all intents and purposes, he could be escaping an arranged marriage. Or maybe Ben had watched too many cheesy holos. </p><p>They talked. It wasn’t like it was bad, Ben thought. There was something about Poe’s company that was enough to make him feel at ease. Almost like talking to Tai. Almost. </p><p>Eventually, Ben found himself falling asleep as the link cut off. He was disappointed; he wasn’t going to lie. He wondered, idly, if he would ever learn to have some degree of control over the Bond. Just so he could at least say goodbye to Poe, like a polite person would. </p><p>He lay back, and there was just a moment, one moment, where Ben couldn’t help but feel safe with Poe. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>